clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny's Blog
Wello I'm Mwanny Pweng. I wave stwarted thwis bwog two welp pweople with thweir pwoblems. Wite wour pwoblems were. Wuse THIS to pwost a nwew seccy. ---- Bugzy's Problem My problem would be that Manny Peng kid.. he drives me up many a wall. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy ::Join the crowd, roach. -- Dweal with wit! Bwug Bwoy! -Manny Peng Oh no, I got the little bay-bee angry, I'm shaking in my shell.. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy Speed's problem My only problem is you Manny Peng! You're the most mentally insane noob I've ever met. --Speeddasher ::I am torturing him at Owcatraz. He will soon crack. -- Dweal with wit! Spweedy! -Manny Peng This is by far the worst blog I've ever seen. The Kernel gives better advice. P.S. DON'T CALL ME SPEEDY! ---Speeddasher Tails6000's question My problem is why do you eat dirt? --Tails6000 ::That is because I feed it to him in his applesauce at lunchtime. -- 1.I thwouht wit was chocwit pwudding. 2.You is a PLOOPY! Twailsy-Manny Peng Sonicspine's problem My problem is that you need to speak properly. --Sonicspine31 ::I'm working on that now. -- Nwevwer Mweanie! Swonic-Manny Peng ::Manny, I really think you should go to a speaking class. If someone forces you to go there too. --Sonicspine31 ::Oh, I think the Mafia can handle that ;) --Paying Respect to the UPM, Bugzy Kwiksilver's problem My problem is you. Oh, and why is Mabel letting you use the computer? --Kwiksilver ::HOW DID YOU LOG ON TO MY ※؟¤⅔ COMPUTER, YOU $$$$$ TWERP! -- Well one I twook wit wand wan weal fwast. And walso Dweal with wit! Kwiwies Diana110's Problem HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU DESTROY EVALITUSIMIULIA-TRITOTUPILATINGUASIMPULIANTRIAKARA?. --Diana110 Bweats mwe! Why are woo asking mwe questions? What about mwe!?!?!-Manny Peng ::You can't. It's factual nonsense. --Melvin Turtleheimer :::That's the problem. How do you destroy it? It's infecting me! Urgh... it itches so badly! --Diana110 Alex12345a's Problem How do you find a date? Well woo go up in sway pwick mwe. Twy wit Alwex-Manny Peng --Alex12345a ::He can't. He's a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Neither can I, I'm an X-Antibody. --Shroomsky X Wait... Manny, do you mean you want me to have a homosexual relation? Are you female? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Jolene Tan's Problem How do you do at least something which could hurt YOU from driving me up the walls without breaking the COC? --Jolene Tan OxiPie thwat'll dwo wit!-Manny Peng ::Actually, there are MANY things you can do. You can torture him with polka, throw snowballs at him, shoot him with a Banana Blaster, or my favorite, TEACHING THAT ‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽ TWERP PROPER ENGLISH!! -- Mabel's Problem MY PROBLEM IS YOU! EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS! -- Woo is thwe bwiggest PLOOPY!-Manny Peng Explorer's Problem How do I get rid of nusiances like you and Mabel? -- :IN THE WORDS OF BUGZY, IN SOVIET RUSSIA, MABEL GETS RID OF YOU! Why did I quote that illegal phreak? YOU'RE GOING DOWN MISTER! I'll get rid of you and cut Manny of from the rest of this phreaking world! -- :: LOL, in your dreams! good thing she didn't see those checks I wrote to said illegal phreak's robbing clan... heheh. *gulp* Er, I'll be on the porch if you need me. -- :::WHAT CHECKS?! -- ::::You should be grateful; I am currently teaching Manny proper English in Owcatraz. Do you know where that is? -- Well I wam sowwy woo fweel thwat way, bwuuut.... DEAL WITH WIT!!!!!-Manny Peng :Yes, you're exactly right! Now, i know just the way do deal with big fat nusiances like you and Mabel...... BOOTS!!! -- Cindion's Problem Why do you look so tasty? Cuase I wocks! Cwindion!-Manny Peng Max 1537's Problem My problem is you are weird, scary, and a bad influence on young chicks. Darktan thwinks I'm awesome. Dweal with wit Mwaxy.-Manny Peng Matthews' Problem You are scary. Do you know a way to stop being scary? --The Scary Cat Wike I twold Mwaxy Darktan thinks I'm awesome!-Manny Peng Darktan's Problem Why hello little Manny Peng. My problem is that yo can't learn englis - I mean that I'm losing the Pie War. It's a massive shame. Still, at least I've got rid of you you'll be safe with Mabel. Mwa Hwa Hwa Hwa Hwa! Sowwy Bwoss cwan't welp woo thweir. Bwut woo shwould gwet some friwends. I mwean othwer thwan mwe. and thwe twin can ZapWire's problem My problem is why are you a Mwa Mwa Penguin? WHY?? --ZapWire I wam what I wam. I dwo what I dwo. I twalk thwis way cuz I dwo. X Category:Misc.